dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Gator
: By experimenting with the remains of Sarcosuchus DNA, Dr. Gator gained proportionate powers to that of an enhanced Sarcosuchus; Sarcosuchus is an extinct genus of crocodyliform and distant relative of the crocodile that lived 112 million years ago. * : Dr. Gator can not only telepathically interact with crocodiles, caimans and alligators but can also control them. He can force them to do his bidding. At his peak, he can control 5 animals at once. * : After his transformation, Doctor Gator gained sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 12 tons. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap about 18 feet into the air. In the recent years, he has shown the ability to lift up to 15 tons; although not without dealing damage to his own body. * : Guy's scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. **'Scales': He can psychonically tap into his transformation and grow scales all over his body at will. His scales also allow him to regulate his body temperature * : Gator's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. ** : He can breathe in both water and air and is capable of staying underwater as long as he likes and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. * : He has shown the ability to travel at great speeds. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming (80.5 mph or 70 knots). * : He is capable of reacting much better than ordinary human beings. He can dodge incoming attacks and projectiles with great swiftness, respond to surprise attacks from Blue Streak; despite the later's overwhelming speed. * : Doc has a really sensitive hearing and an enhanced night vision. Gator's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. * : Doctor Gator, surprisingly has grown a large but sharp horn over the past few years. He can use it as an offensive weapon while in combat. * and : Dr. Gators' fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. Dr.Gator's jaws are incredibly flexible and can be unhinged with ease, enabling him to open his mouth incredibly wide. In fact, Dr. Gator's strong muscles allows him to generate a bite force of 6,000 psi (A crocodile's bite force is around 3700 psi). * Tail: He can use his tail to keep balance or use it as an offensive weapon. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete or seriously harm a superhuman. * : He has superhuman regenerative powers, able to heal even lost limbs. | Abilities = * * * |Strength = *12 tons +. |Weaknesses = * * Inexperience In Combat/No Training: |Equipment = |Weapons = }} Category:Green Skin Category:Survival Category:Mad Scientists Category:Reptiles